O amor nunca acaba
by Gabriela.Black
Summary: Especial dia dos Namorados.Lílian está fugindo de casa. Mas um encontro com o exnamorado muda tudo.


**Janeiro de 1980**

A garota apertou os casacos contra o corpo enquanto trancava a porta. Sabia que não adiantava tentar ser silenciosa: sua mãe sempre acordava com o barulho da fechadura. Mesmo assim não se importou, afinal ela poderia estar simplesmente indo para o curso, mesmo sendo de madrugada. Mas sua mãe não sabia que horas eram. Ela suspirou. Estava fugindo. Sabia que era uma atitude covarde, mas não agüentava mais.

Enquanto descia os degraus da escada que levava ao portão de entrada ela repassou o último ano de sua vida: há exatamente um ano e dois meses seu pai pedira a separação. Isso bastou para que seu mundo, já bagunçado, ficasse ainda mais zoneado. Depois de alguns meses, em que ela, a mãe e a irmã mais velha sofreram, seu pai se mudara para outro país. Depois ela, sua mãe e a irmã voltaram para sua cidade natal. Isso não mudou os estudos, afinal a escola que ela estudava era um "internato"... mas deixar os amigos da cidade que vivia foi horrível! Noites mal dormidas, horas de choro... Mas ela ia levando tudo de cabeça erguida. Sempre gostara de ler: então o fato de mergulhar na leitura para esquecer a realidade não foi uma coisa estranha, aliás poucos perceberam o verdadeiro motivo da garota gastar quase todo o dinheiro de aniversário em livros e mais livros. Poucos notaram que as brigas com a irmã haviam aumentado com isso. Já estava no portão... apertou mais os casacos contra o corpo. Uma coisa era certa: não sabia para onde ia, mas sabia que frio não iria passar.

Suspirou novamente. Havia outro motivo, mais recente, que a deixara assim: a briga com o namorado... Ela o achara aos beijos com outra. Ah, isso foi à gota d'água. Tudo que estava dentro dela explodiu. Nem deixou o namorado explicar. Explicar o que? Sabia que uma hora isso aconteceria, afinal um dos maiores conquistadores da escola não poderia ter uma namorada por tanto tempo... na escola era sempre uma por semana, no mínimo. Como fora burra! Resistira firmemente durante dois anos... mas afinal sucumbira. Essa fora a maior burrada: como podia ter imaginado que ele seria sempre fiel a ela? Como? Não era por ele que a maioria das garotas suspirava nos corredores? Mas também não era por ele que elas choravam escondidas? Ah sim... e ainda havia o melhor amigo dele... com certeza esse era pior! Todas as garotas, pelo menos todas que ela conhecia, e não eram poucas, suspiravam por ele também. Por ele e por seu ex-namorado. Mas com um amigo como esse, não devia ter esperado outra coisa do rapaz.

Foi andando pela rua iluminada apenas por uns poucos lampiões que lançavam suas chamas fazendo com que pequenas sombras virassem grandes e assustadoras. Porém isso não pareceu intimidar a garota que continuou andando em direção a beira do penhasco, que continha um local agradável para pensar para onde iria. E, pensou ela, poderei ver o sol nascer...

E ainda havia mais um motivo para a sua fuga. Esse era o fardo mais pesado. Um fardo recém descoberto. Se não tivesse brigado com o namorado estaria tudo bem. Poderia contar a _ele_ e ficaria tudo perfeito. Mas _ele_ a havia traído... Não teria porquê aceitar isso. Teria? Não! Ele com certeza a abandonaria ou sabe-se lá o que faria. Mas ela pensava que depois da briga, não seria nada de bom. Afinal _ele_ não o amava mais. Se a amasse não teria beijado outra. E o que ele teria feito desde que haviam brigado? Com certeza não pensara nela... e se pensara com certeza pensara em como conseguira laça-la direitinho. Ela, a primeira a dar um fora nele... um desafio. Um desafio que fora vencido, vencido facilmente. E ainda havia a guerra. Voldemort lutava contra o bem. Ele estava atrás de Lílian, e _ele_ não estava nem ai... Lágrimas de dor escorriam pelas suas bochechas.

Chegou ao local que estivera procurando. Mas o local não estava vazio como ela esperara: lá estava o maior de seus problemas... Tiago Potter.

-Lílian? – disse ele se virando e ficando de pé – O que faz aqui às cinco horas da manhã?

-Em primeiro lugar Potter, é Evans. E em segundo, não te interessa o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer. Afinal você não liga para mais nada que não seja seu umbigo. – respondeu Lílian Evans amargamente, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas.

Lílian esperava todas as reações pela parte de Tiago Potter. Menos a que se seguiu. Tiago voltou

A se sentar e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Suspirou longamente e disse:

-Lily, por que faz isso comigo? Com a gente?

A garota ficou estática. O tom de voz do garoto não era de raiva, desprezo... era de sofrimento. De mágoa talvez. Mas uma voz de sofrimento... e isso atingiu Lílian mais do que todos os outros acontecimentos. Mas Tiago não parou por ai:

-Por que Lílian? Será que o tempo que eu levei para conseguir te conquistar já não foi longo demais? Será que você não poderia deixar esse orgulho todo de lado e me deixar explicar o que aconteceu? – disse ele se levantando e indo para perto de Lílian que ainda estava parada no mesmo local – Será que você podia me ouvir? – ele segurou o queixo de Lílian com delicadeza, ela não reagiu – Será que dava para tentar me aceitar como eu sou? Bagunceiro e brincalhão. Mas ao mesmo tempo, sincero, leal? E você sabe que eu nunca te trairia? Eu _não_ beijei aquela garota Lily, _ela_ me beijou, mas você não viu o fora que eu dei nela. Nem me deixou explicar o que aconteceu. – seus lábios estavam a centímetros de distância. Suas testas encostadas. A voz de Tiago soava rouca – Por que faz isso Lily? Mesmo sabendo que eu te amo?

Lílian se sentiu desarmar com a última frase dele. E quando sentiu os lábios quentes dele sobre os seus, todas as amarguras foram esquecidas...

Após um longo beijo, que mostrava como sentiram saudades um do outro, Tiago encostou suas testas novamente e disse:

-Lílian Evans, aceita se casar comigo?

-Aceito sim, Tiago Potter! – disse ela no que os dois voltaram a se beijar. Depois sentaram na grama malhada pelo orvalho e se puseram a admirar o sol nascer, Lily com a cabeça encostada no ombro no namorado...ou melhor, do noivo.

-Tiago – começou Lily hesitante após algum tempo, retirando a cabeça do ombro dele – eu...eu tenho... tenho uma coisa muito... muito importante para... te contar...

Tiago se virou para olhar Lílian. Que por sua vez olhava para o chão.

-Sim Lílian. Pode falar...

-Eu... quero dizer você... não... nós... é, nós. Nós vamos ser pais.

Tiago abriu um sorriso enorme. Pegou a garota no colo e acariciou sua barriga.

-Isso é ótimo! É melhor do que apenas nos casarmos. É... é excelente! – disse com a voz embargada... estava chorando...

-Tiago, você está chorando? – nunca havia visto o maroto chorar.

-De felicidade. Afinal você, agora vocês, são as pessoas que mais importam pra mim neste mundo!

Eles se beijaram novamente. Ambos felizes demais.

Atrás deles, o sol acabava de nascer, iluminando-os com sua luz e seu calor. E também mostrando que o amor nunca acaba, ele é como uma fênix. Ele renasce. O amor pode fraquejar e acabar, mas nunca morrer. Pois sempre renasce, maior e mais belo que antes.

Atrás de uma árvore ali perto, dois rapazes, um moreno e um com cabelos claros, observavam o casal com sorrisos imensos. Afinal tudo estava resolvido.

-Pois é Remo meu caro amigo, me desculpe, mas eu serei o padrinho... do casamento e do bebê!

-Sirius, alguém já chamou a sua atenção para o fato de que o mundo não gira ao seu redor?

O moreno fingiu pensar...

-É, acho que sim... você, a Lily e o Pontas nunca me deixam esquecer... mas fazer o que? Eu sou assim, desse jeito, desse jeito perfeito! – eles riram e resolveram deixar os amigos a sós, afinal eles tinham muito o que conversar.

F.I.M


End file.
